As computing technology has advanced, the availability of computers and the manners in which computers are used have expanded. One such use is to display a graphical representation of some environment. Although such uses can provide various benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that large amounts of computer processing power are needed to process the data in order to determine the proper graphical representation to display, which can result in expensive computers or computers that operate slowly in displaying the environment, resulting in user frustration with their computers.